Гвидо Миста
| Кандзи = グイード・ミスタ | Ромадзи = Guīdo Misuta | Происхождение = Insalata Mista: "смешанный салат" по-итальянски | Прозвище = | Стенд = Sex Pistols | Рождение = 3 декабря 1982'' '' | Возраст = 18 | Зодиак = Стрелец | Пол = Мужской | Национальность = Итальянец | Волосы = Чёрные (DC, аниме) | Глаза = Черные (DC, аниме) | Рост = 179 см | Вес = 68 кг | Группа крови = B | Фильм = | Еда = Тосканская белая фасоль, и перец | Актер = | Занятость = Гангстер Passione Подручный Passione (Purple Haze Feedback) | Музыкант = | Спортсмен = | Не любит = Число 4 | Отношения = | Статус = Жив | Манга = | Манга финал = | Аниме = VA: Эпизод 4 | Аниме финал = VA: Эпизод 39 | Игра = GioGio's Bizarre Adventure | Фильм = | Сэйю = (Anime) (PS2 game) Kenji Akabane (All Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven, Ultra Jump CM) }} }} является основным союзником, представленным в «Золотом ветре». Миста — член организации Passione, в составе банды Буччеллати. Он сопровождает Бруно и Джорно Джованна в их миссии по защите Триш Уны. Миста стрелок, владеющий стендом Sex Pistols, который отлично сочетается в его навыком стрельбы Внешность Миста - молодой человек среднего роста и телосложения. В отличие от обычного дизайна персонажей, Миста обладает большими черными зрачками. Он носит головной убор уникальной формы с диагональной сеткой, а передняя часть имеет форму стрелки, направленной вниз. Он хранит много вещей в своей шляпе, в частности боеприпасы, так как обычно предпочитает держать руки свободными. Наряд Мисты состоит из кашемирового свитера с водолазкой, похожего на его шляпу, кожаных брюк в полоску тигра, которые он использует для хранения своего пистолета, толстого пояса и сапог. В его первом появлении на штанах не хватало тигровых полосок и он носил набедренную повязку. Из-за качества материала он, скорее всего, тратит больше всего денег на одежду из банды Буччеллати. Миста носит с собой короткоствольный револьвер, необходимый для его боевых способностей. Револьвер снабжен кожухом для курка, содержит шесть пуль в барабане выдвижного типа и используется с экспансивными пулями. Револьвер постоянно изображается фиолетовым во всех адаптациях. Триш Уна прокомментировала, что у Мисты много волос на теле, включая волосы на пальцах. Она также упоминает, что он пахнет утешительно, хотя поначалу неприятно. Личность Спокойный и расслабленный, пока не появляется число "4", Гвидо Миста также является решительным стрелком в бою. Миста выглядит непринужденно, будучи одним из наименее серьезных членов банды Буччеллати, хотя и не таким ребяческим, как Наранча. Его предыстория описывает его как беззаботного человека, целью которого было наслаждаться простыми, ежедневными и мирскими удовольствиями, такими как еда или красивые девушки. В свободное время Мисту часто можно увидеть, читающего книги или журналы. Его простота будет принята за идиотизм теми, кто плохо его знает, тогда как на самом деле он предпочел бы не беспокоиться, думая о сложных вещах. Миста также является одним из самых общительных членов группы, которого регулярно видят, когда из ниоткуда берутся случайные темы для разговоров, например, он спрашивает, станут ли вегетарианцы носить кожаную одежду и будет ли человеческое мясо невкусным из-за того, что люди едят мясо. В то время как Миста может действовать небрежно, он является одним из самых грубых участников банды. Он легко совершает насильственные действия, уже имея историю вступления в драки по мелкой причине, по которой кто-то ругал его любимую кинозвезду, и в течение Vento Aureo демонстрирует готовность совершить прямые пытки или убийства со случайным подходом к ним; он привязал Цуккеро к леске и пригрозил сжечь его сетчатку на солнце, без колебаний выстрелил Сале в голову, и угрожал казнить Пеши, если он не ответит на вопрос. Другие подобные действия включают в себя поломку стереосистемы Наранчи, потому что музыка раздражала его или угрозы водителю грузовика, невольно перевозившего банду Буччеллати. Также было показано, что он иногда был очень невоспитан, он использовал грубую лексику и часто дразнил своих врагов, когда одерживал верх в битве. Более забавно, что он также подглядывал за Триш во время своей миссии по охране, несмотря на предполагаемые риски. Тем не менее, Миста все еще порядочный человек в глубине души. Он пришёл на помощь избитой женщине, не задумываясь, и, хотя он ведет себя грубо с прохожими, он не подвергает их опасности, как это делают его враги, демонстрируя подлинный шок от разрушений, вызванных Зеленым днем. Миста демонстрирует большую уверенность в своих способностях, заявляя, что его Стенд Sex Pistols подходит для убийств и часто настаивает на своих достижениях, сначала напомнив Фуго, что он победил Сале в одиночку, чтобы обеспечить прибытие группы на Капри. Или расстраивался, когда Джорно усомнился в его быстрой "победе" над Карне. Также, он лучше, чем кто-либо, знает границы своего пистолета и стенда. В отличие от его обычного легкомысленного отношения, Миста становится заметно более серьезным и активным в бою. С его способностью, связанной с оружием, Миста использует очень простой подход к битве, обычно стремясь к немедленному убийству. Тем не менее, у большинства врагов, с которыми он сталкивался, были способности в некоторой степени противостоять пулям, заставляя его проявить больше изобретательности в бою. Несмотря на его очевидное безрассудство, Миста демонстрирует методичность в своих сражениях. Он регулярно применяет тактическую проницательность, точно определяя наиболее вероятные действия Сале, или прилагая усилия, чтобы попытаться найти слабое место врага, например, найти брешь в броне White Album или попытаться напасть на Секко в момент, когда он вышел из-под земли. Кроме того, Миста демонстрирует спокойствие в бою, умеет сохранять самообладание большую часть времени, несмотря на ранения или даже угрозу смерти. Наиболее заметным примером его решимости является то, что он вступает в прямую перестрелку с Гьяччо, несмотря на отраженные пули, разрывающие его тело. Если у Мисты есть возможность выбора, у него не возникнет проблем с тем, чтобы придумать опасные для его жизни ходы, например, позволить Гьяччо ударить себя, чтобы ослепить его своей собственной кровью. Это спокойствие имеет свои пределы, например, когда он начал паниковать во время последней встречи с Боссом. Наиболее заметная особенность Мисты - его серьезная : страх перед числом 4. Если оно упоминается, он сразу же становится взволнованным и параноидальным, заметно потеющим. Кроме того, его Стенд, Sex Pistols, имеет маркеры с надписью 1-7, где число 4 пропущено. Он иногда проявляет другие суеверные убеждения, например, говоря, что мочеиспускание рядом с драгоценными камнями принесет плохую карму, или задается вопросом, является ли Джорно "счастливчиком", приносящим удачу банде. Утверждается также, что Миста верит в Бога на фундаментальном уровне: всякий раз, когда он в опасности, у него всегда возникают мысли: "Я непременно спасусь!" или "Это обязательно пройдет!". Это, однако, никогда не демонстрировалось в манге, кроме профиля персонажа. В то время как Миста дружит с каждым членом своей группы, он имеет особые отношения с Буччеллати и Джорно. Как и все члены банды Буччеллати, Миста смотрит на Буччеллати во всех аспектах и имеет железную уверенность в нем, даже доверяя ему свергнуть босса Пассионе вскоре после того, как последний объявил о своем предательстве. Параллельно с его восхищением Бруно, Миста строит партнерские отношения с Джорно, будучи одним из первых, кто признал его таланты. Со временем Джорно станет, возможно, самым близким членом команды к Мисте, и эти двое в конечном итоге создадут плодотворную комбинацию в бою. Способности Стенд Мисты, Sex Pistols, позволяет ему перенаправлять пули, выпущенные из его личного револьвера. Стрелок: Миста - одаренный снайпер, даже без своего Стенда. Его сверхъестественная точность с револьвером, поддерживаемая его способностью сохранять хладнокровие даже во время перестрелки, делает его особенно смертельным человеком и убийцей. История Ранняя жизнь ]] В раннем детстве один из соседей Мисты приютил четырех котят и позже узнал, что котенок вырвал один из глаз соседа. Это привело к страху перед числом 4. В юношеские годы Миста жил сам по себе. Он наслаждался беззаботной жизнью, несмотря на то, что большую часть времени жил в бедности. Ему нравилось спать, любоваться закатом и восходом солнца, деревьями или мимолетными облаками, а также вкусом вина и сыров. Когда он видел красивых девушек, он тепло приветствовал их, несмотря на отказ, и, поскольку у него не было денег, он оставался у кинотеатра и избивал прохожих, которые оскорбляли Клинта Иствуда за их деньги. Время от времени его ловили полицейские и он проводил ночи в полицейском участке. Тем не менее, Миста в целом наслаждался приятной жизнью. Однажды ночью, когда Мисте было семнадцать лет, он шел и увидел, как мужчина избивал женщину в машине. Это не было простым грабежом, и женщина находилась в плохом состоянии, поэтому Миста чувствовал себя обязанным вмешаться и предпринял немедленные действия. Он вывернул руку мужчины и вытащил его из машины, ударив коленом в грудь. Мужчина выглядел как обычный бомж, но в машине были и двое его друзей. Раненый не хотел, чтобы его друзья видели его в таком жалком состоянии, поэтому он вытащил пистолет из кармана и дважды выстрелил, но, как бы близко он ни подходил к Мисте, все его пули прошли мимо. Мужчина начал паниковать и выстрелил из пистолета еще быстрее, но пули все же не попадали в него. В его панике двое других мужчин достали оружие и тоже стреляли в Мисту. Опять, и опять, подросток не был поражен ни разу, даже удивлен его собственным спокойным вниманием, когда в него стреляли. Именно в этот момент Миста каким-то образом осознал свои уникальные способности. Среди стрельбы Миста небрежно взял одно из мужских ружей, медленно поднял пули и перезарядил его. Затем, с умелым метким стрелком, он выстрелил всем троим в лицо с идеальной точностью, используя четыре выстрела. Миста был схвачен полицией и приговорена к тюремному заключению сроком от 15 до 30 лет. Хотя он чуть не потерял свою жизнь и только убил людей в целях самообороны, никто не верил, что он может поднять и перезарядить оружие во время перестрелки, не получив травмы, не говоря уже о том, что перезарядка пистолета продемонстрировала его намерение убить людей. Миста, принявший жизнь, задумался, действительно ли он проведет тридцать лет своей юности в тюрьме. Тем не менее, новость об инциденте Мисты привлекла внимание Бруно Буччеллати. Он полагал, что у Мисты был сильный дух и мастерство в оружии, но знал, что Миста не продержится и два года в тюрьме. Используя влияние банды, чтобы изменить вердикт Мисты, Буччеллати заставил Мисту пройти тест Польпо на Стрелу, и он прошел, получив стенд Sex Pistols. Золотой ветер (2001) Расследование Сколиппи В тот день, когда Бруно и Джорно встретились, Миста и остальные члены банды посещают в ресторане флориста, который просит Бруно убить скульптора, который якобы убил его дочь. Переехав, Бруно поручает Мисте расследовать дело. Однако в то же время Миста начинает замечать странный камень, преследующий его. Не имея конкретных доказательств, Миста молчит о скале и направляется в квартиру скульптора. В лифте Миста встречается со скульптором по имени Сколиппи и жестоко допрашивает его о скале. Сколиппи объясняет, что камень - это его стенд, Rolling Stones, который преследует цель, обреченную на скорую смерть, чтобы дать им преждевременную, но мирную смерть. Как выяснилось, целью является Бруно, что заставляет Мисту отчаянно пытаться удержать стенд подальше от последнего. Когда Сколиппи объясняет, что одной из возможных надежд будет разбить камень, Миста посвящает себя этой цели, прыгнув с 6-го этажа, чтобы разбить Rolling Stones. Хотя стенд и перестает гоняться за Бруно, он по-прежнему принимает форму Бруно и раскрывает формы Наранчи и Абаккио. Сокровище Польпо Миста представлен Джорно Джованне вместе с остальной группой в ресторане. В частности, Миста свидетельствует, что один из членов Леоне Абаккио мочится в чайник и подавляет смех, увидев, как Джорно не решается пить из чайной чашки. Тем не менее, он быстро ошеломлен и впечатлен, когда Джорно выпивает всю чашку. Вскоре после этого банда Буччеллати отправляется за сокровищем Польпо после смерти последнего. Миста попал в засаду и спущен Soft Machine по дороге на остров Капри. После поражения пользователя Soft Machine, Марио Цуккеро Миста продолжает пытать его за информацию о сообщниках, но безрезультатно. Со способностью Абаккио команда узнает, что его сообщник ждал на острове. И Миста, и Джорно берут на себя обязанность убрать его, а Миста показывает свой стенд Sex Pistols, способный перенаправлять пули, выпущенные из его удобного револьвера. ]] На пристани Миста встречает партнера Цуккеро, Сале, и преследует его, оставляя Джорно позади. Битва переходит в грузовик, и Миста стреляет в голову Сале, только чтобы быть потрясенным предположительно смертельным выстрелом, мало влияющим на него. Он стреляет еще раз, хотя Стенд Сале Kraft Work просто фиксирует пули в пространстве, прежде чем они смогут причинить какой-либо вред. В невыгодном положении Миста тратит впустую свои пули, пытаясь обойти силу стенда, но безрезультатно; Более того, Сале перенаправляет некоторые пули прямо в Мисту. Стрелок меняет ситуацию, неправильно направляя Сале своей последней пулей, приказывая Пистолам выстрелить в пулю. Сале держал боеприпасы прямо в его ране на голове, толкая первую пулю глубже в голову Сале и в его мозг, сбивая его с ног. После этого Буччеллати передает сокровища Польпо Периколо, что повышает его до звания капо (офицера). Сопровождение Триш Уны Затем команда получает свою первую миссию от Периколо: защитить дочь Босса Триш от предателей, которые стремятся узнать личность Босса через нее. Таким образом, Миста вместе со своей командой прячется в сельской местности, пока Босс не разберется с предателем. Тем не менее, их укрытие скомпрометировано после того, как Формаджо из Squadra Esecuzioni находит Наранчу и сражается с ним; хотя Формаджо убит, натиск Наранчи обязательно привлечет внимание предателей. После получения инструкций от Босса и после того, как Джорно, Фуго и Абаккио извлекли ключ из Помпеи, команда Буччеллати садится на поезд, связанный с Флоренцией, в то время как он спрятан в стенде черепахи Коко Джамбо. Вскоре Миста первым заметил, что все стареют с огромной скоростью, и Джорно обнаруживает, что снижение температуры тела со льдом замедляет старение. Имея в виду эту ценную информацию, Миста выходит из Коко Джамбо, но сталкивается со вторым стендом, Beach Boy, который зацепляется за его руку. Прежде чем крюк достигнет его мозга, Миста отвлекает Пеши, пользователя Beach Boy, ломая лед, который убийца оставил для себя. Когда Миста подбирает Пеши и держит его под дулом пистолета, чтобы допросить его, Прошутто устраивает засаду на него, замаскировавшись под старика. Миста полностью отключен стареющей силой The Grateful Dead, и Прошутто выстреливает ему в голову, а затем оставляет его, думая, что он мертв. Тем не менее, Sex Pistols No.5 останавливает пулю с помощью кусочка льда, который Миста, к счастью, держал в голове, а номер 6 отправился к Буччеллати, чтобы помочь ему против Пеши и Прошутто. Буччеллати удается победить и убить обоих, но поезд отключен. Банда быстро добирается, прячась в грузовике, все еще спрятанном внутри черепахи. К сожалению, Sex Pistols крадут обед водителя, который обнаруживает черепаху. Миста в панике сбивает водителя с ног, в результате чего грузовик разбивается, и банда вынуждена искать другой способ передвижения. На стоянке Миста угоняет машину рядом с Наранчей, Фуго и Абаккио, не подозревая, что Джорно сражается с Baby Face. Затем Миста проводит остаток путешествия до Венеции вне черепахой и наблюдая за любыми врагами. Когда Босс инструктирует Буччеллати извлечь диск, содержащий его последние приказы, спрятанные в Венеции, Мисту и Джорно отправляют для его извлечения. К сожалению, на их машину напал ассасин Гьяччо, чей стенд White Album дает ему возможность значительно снизить температуру окружающей среды. ]] Сила Гьяччо такова, что пули Мисты не могут проникнуть сквозь лед, а кулаки Gold Experience обморожены от короткого удара убийцы. Изгнанный в море, Миста вынужден бежать за Гьяччо в одиночку, в то время как Джорно заперт в застывшей машине. Используя замороженные травы тундры, созданные White Album, Миста почти достигает берега, вынуждая Гьяччо на мгновение отменить свои полномочия, освобождая Джорно. Однако стрелок решает противостоять Гьяччо, будучи уверенным, что у White Album должно быть слабое место. Конечно же, Sex Pistols обнаруживает дыхательную дыру над затылком Гьяччо, которую Миста использует для нанесения удара. Однако Гьяччо использует свою технику "White Album Gently Weeps", чтобы создать невидимый барьер, сделанный из осколков замерзшего воздуха, чтобы отбросить пули обратно в Мисту. Измученный и потрясенный, увидев, что его усилия и усилия Джорно были тщетны, Миста решает встретиться с Гьяччо, когда убийца находит цель команды - дискету с инструкциями Босса. Джорно использует свою разбрызгиваемую кровь, чтобы раскрыть осколки замерзшего воздуха, позволяя Sex Pistols пробить несколько пуль в отверстие ледяной брони, но Гьяччо просто временно закрывает его. Пули отскакивают обратно в Мисту, который также использует разбрызгиваемую кровь, чтобы ослепить Гьяччо, а затем заставляет его споткнуться, выгрузив целый цилиндр в свой шлем. Ассасин спотыкается и частично пронзает в затылке металлический столб. Дуэль превращается в прямую перестрелку, Миста пытается протолкнуть Гьяччо дальше с его пулями, когда они отскакивают от него с "White Album Gently Weeps". Миста почти преуспевает, но Гьяччо использует свою собственную кровь, которую он замораживает как опорные столбы. Тем не менее, он выиграл достаточно времени, чтобы Джорно приплыл к берегу и нанес смертельный удар по Гьяччо. Миста впоследствии исцелен Джорно. На острове Сан-Джорджо-Маджоре Миста ждет вместе с остальными на лодке, пока Буччеллати и Триш отправляются в церковь Сан-Джорджо-Маджоре. Он и Наранча сражаются за коробку шоколадных конфет, прежде чем шоколад внезапно появляется во рту Наранчи, что расстраивает Мисту и тревожит Джорно, намекая на способность стенда Босса. Позже, Буччеллати возвращается с Триш, чтобы показать, что он предал Passione и готов пойти против Босса, который пытался убить свою собственную дочь. Миста - второй, присоединившийся к делу Буччеллати после Абаккио, его причинами является идея стать самим капо, а также забрать богатство босса, когда они его узурпируют. При этом команда Буччеллати (кроме Фуго) отправляется в Венецию и отнюдь считаются предателями. Предательство Passione Банда Буччеллати отправляется кушать в ресторан в Венеции, решая следующий курс действий. Миста обсуждает образ жизни веганов с Наранчей и Абаккио, а затем, принимая прохожего за врага, избивает его, прежде чем осознает свою ошибку. Буччеллатии и Триш перенаправляют разговор к Боссу, чей King Krimson может стереть время. Поскольку прямое противостояние самоубийственно, Буччеллати решает исследовать остров Сардиния, где Триш говорит, что ее мать встретила Босса, когда он был моложе. Тем не менее, Наранча сразу же подвергается нападению двух стендов - Clash Сквало и Talking Head Тициано: первый стенд - акула, которая может телепортироваться из одной жидкости в другую, второй заставляет жертву лгать. Наранча, под влиянием Talking Head, неохотно отвлекает группу. Миста ошибочно направляется вместе с Буччеллати и Абаккио, в то время как Наранча пытается в одиночку спасти Джорно, единственного, кто был готов атаковать, от Clash. Хотя вражеский стенд в конечном итоге загнан в угол, Тициано использует Talking Head, чтобы манипулировать Мистой при стрельбе внутри кухни, где утечка газа, вызванная Clash, создает огонь и скрывает стенд от радара Aerosmith. Наранча, однако, смог выследить и победить Тициано и Сквало благодаря Джорно. Затем группа направляется в аэропорт Венеции, чтобы угнать самолет. На асфальте Миста видит сбившегося с толку человека по имени Карне, приближающегося к самолету. Стрелок немедленно стреляет и убивает его, и уверен, что он мертв, хотя Джорно все еще подозревает что-то. В самолете Миста и Джорно обнаруживают подозрительные гниющие пальцы в холодильнике. Это стенд Карне, Notorious B.I.G.. Он заражает руку Джорно, заставляя Мисту выстрелить в нее, чтобы остановить инфекцию. Тем не менее, Sex Pistols захвачен вражеским стендом, а Миста серьезно ранен. Полумертвый, и когда стенд Джорно становится бессильным после того, как обе его руки отрублены, Миста остается нокаутированным до конца боя. Триш и пробуждение ее стенда Spice Girl спасли банду. Джорно, планируя заранее, смог восстановить одну руку и вылечить всех, и, таким образом, команда Буччеллати достигает Сардинии. В Миста объединяется с Джорно, чтобы стоять на страже с выгодной позиции. Однако, они терпят неудачу, когда Босс, замаскированный как подросток, приближается к Абаккио и пронзает его кулаком King Crimson. Разочарованный, Миста в недоумении для слов. Однако смерть Абаккио была не напрасной, так как ему удалось перемотать достаточно далеко, чтобы фактически получить отпечатки пальцев и лица Босса. Последующее исследование команды привлекло внимание таинственного хакера. Хакер предлагает новую информацию о Боссе, имя которого, как сообщается, Диаволо, и предлагает встретиться в Риме, где он даст им стрелу, которая может победить его. Впоследствии группа отправляется к итальянскому побережью на борту лодки. Прибыв в прибрежную деревню, Миста первым заметил, что смертельная плесень заразила местных жителей, и его рука тоже заразилась, когда он достал пистолет. Когда Наранча пытается запрыгнуть обратно в лодку, чтобы отступить, вся команда заражается, но, к счастью, Миста заставляет лодку взорваться, чтобы вывести всех на берег, спасая их. Неизвестный пользователь стенда атакует их. Бруно меняется местами с Наранчей, который был ранен. Поднявшись по лестнице, Бруно и Миста сталкиваются с другим пользователем стенда, Секко, который может "плавать" в земле. Секко слишком быстр для пуль, но Бруно невосприимчив к плесени и, таким образом, может нанести один удар по врагу, вызывая временное отступление. Затем группе удается угнать машину и бежать в Рим. Поездка резко прерывается, когда зараженный труп падает на лобовое стекло; машина падает. Вражеский дуэт, состоящий из Секко и его хозяина, сумасшедшего доктора Чокколаты, догоняет их вертолетом. Плесень распространяется по всему Риму, и Секко ныряет в землю, чтобы преследовать; Чтобы предотвратить катастрофу и смерть своего загадочного союзника, банда разделяется на две группы. Миста и Джорно объединяют свои силы стендов, чтобы поймать вертолет в башню и подняться, чтобы противостоять врагу. Тем временем Бруно противостоит Секко в одиночку. На вершине башни Миста посылает Sex Pistols в кабину, но они попали в засаду Чокколаты и его стенда Green Day. Пять из шести Пистолов вырублены, а Миста отключен на оставшуюся часть боя, пока Пистол №5 помогает Джорно. Джорно удается победить Чокколату и затем вылечить Мисту. Отделившись от Бруно, группа направляется к Колизею, пока Миста стоит на страже. Без их ведома, Диаволо манипулирует Бруно и ему удается раньше достичь таинственного союзника. Хакер, который представился как Жан-Пьер Польнарефф, вынужден использовать Стрелу на Silver Chariot, который потерпел поражение после непродолжительной борьбы. Тем не менее, появляется другой стенд и начинает усыплять весь Рим. Когда группа просыпается, они видят, что их души поменялись телами. Таким образом, Миста оказывается в теле Триш, что приводит к нескольким смущающим моментам. Однако сила, влияющая на них, похоже, исходит от союзника, так как Миста замечает, что сила его Sex Pistols возросла. Формально группа встречается с Польнареффом, который объясняет, что Chariot Requiem был активирован, чтобы защитить Стрелу от кого-либо. Более того, этот стенд может манипулировать душами и, в некоторой степени, стендами, что делает его еще одним препятствием на их пути. Пока группа встречается с Бруно, который находится в теле Диаволо, Босс свободно перемещается. Миста вынужден стрелять в тело Бруно, но Наранча после этого убит Диаволо. Группа может лишь кратко оплакать его, прежде чем возобновить свою миссию. В погоне за Chariot Requiem банда Буччеллати становится свидетелем беспорядков в Риме. Во время борьбы с Chariot Requiem, револьвер Мисты внезапно ломается, заставляя его положиться на разграбленный пистолет. Когда Джорно исследует револьвер, становится ясно, что кто-то его сломал, и группа понимает, что у Диаволо был один из них. Затем Миста теряет спокойствие, подозревая всех, но Диаволо выходит из тела Мисты, одержимой Триш, прежде чем что-то из этого выйдет. Босс тяжело ранит Джорно и борется с Триш, преследуя контроль над Chariot Requiem. Пули Мисты неэффективны, так как King Crimson может предсказать траектории пуль. Несмотря на беспощадную стрельбу Мисты, Диаволо без усилий отключает Chariot Requiem и хватает Стрелу. К счастью, Триш смягчает некоторые пули, выпущенные King Crimson, чтобы создать обратную реакцию в подходящее время, и King Crimson теряет Стрелу. Миста проводит остаток битвы, наблюдая за тем, как Буччеллати жертвует собой, чтобы навсегда победить Chariot, а Джорно превращает свой стенд в Gold Experience Requiem. Затем, новый стенд Джорно легко побеждает King Crimson и избивает Диаволо, запуская бесконечную петлю смертей. Эпилог После битвы Миста и Триш связываются и направляются в Колизей, надеясь найти Буччеллати еще живым. Их реакции не показаны. Позже выясняется, что Миста сейчас работает под командованием Джорно. Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Эпизоды = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Видеоигры Галерея Манга= MistaProfile.png|Профиль MistaPrePassione.jpg|Миста как подросток MistaFiring.jpg|Миста убивает бандитов за 4 выстрела MistaAngry.PNG|Миста жалуется на 4 куска торта NaranciaKnife.jpg|Миста и Абаккио игнорируют шум от Фуго и Наранчи Giorno&Gang.jpg|Миста и другие знакомятся с Джорно Джованна Giorno drinking Abba Tea.png|Джорно выпивает "Чай" Абаккио и шокирует банду Mista asking Zucchero.png|Спрашивая Цуккеро, знает ли он, что за предмет у него на лице ZuccheroHanged.png|Голова Цуккеро подвешанная Мистой Torture_Dance.png|Миста, Наранча, и Фуго танцуют Пыточный танец Mista another torture.png|Миста собирается снова пытать Цуккеро Ready_Guido.png|Миста достает свой пистолет, идя с Джорно в бой Mista feeding.png|Митса показывает свой стенд - Sex Pistols Mista persuade.png|Миста уговаривает свой стенд помириться Sale noticing Mista.png|Миста натыкается на Сале MistavsSale.jpg|Миста стреляет в Сале SaleInjured.png|Сале пережил выстрел, чем шокировал Мисту MistaQuickReload.png|Быстрая перезарядка Kraft Work blocking bullets.png|Пули Мисты отклонены Kraft Work Mista Kraftwork.png|Миста понимает, что он прикреплен к грузовику Mista panicing.png|Миста расстраивается из-за того, что осталось четыре пули SalevsMista.png|Сале пытается прикончить Мисту SaleBulletRelease.jpg|Сале выпускает пулю, заставляя ее лететь обратно в Мисту SaleDefeated.jpg|Миста побеждает Сале Mista taking Sale away.png|Забирая бессознательного Сале Tape.png|F"Скорая помощь" Фуго на Мисте Team Bucciarati bow to Pericolo.png|Миста кланяется Периколо вместе с остальными Bruno&Squad.jpg|С остальной частью команды Буччеллати, когда Буччеллати становится Капо Passione Pericolo reading Boss order.png|Периколо дает команде Буччарати первую миссию: защитить дочь босса MNF Reaction.png|Реакция Мисты, Наранчи и Фуго при виде нового прикида Триш Trish's shopping list.png|Шокирован отношением Триш MrPresidentRoom.png|Команда Буччеллати и Триш в комнате Mr.President Uno..png|Миста допрашивает Пеши под дулом пистолета P shoot M.png|Миста получает выстрел в голову от Прошутто SP5Crying.png|Миста был близок к смерти Giorno&MistavsGhiaccio.jpg|Миста и Джорно против Гьяччо MistaIceSled.PNG|Миста едет по льду на сноуборде из замерзшей тундровой травы GhiaccioReflect.png|Гьяччо отрожает пули мисты Guido_VS_Ghiaccio.jpg|Миста лицом к лицу с Гьяччо MistaTriggerHappy.jpg|Несмотря на свои раны, Миста продолжает атаковать Гьяччо MistaGhiaccioShowdown.jpg|Жестокая битва Мисты и Гьячо GiornoRisingSun.jpg|Миста спасается Джорно на рассвете BrunoGangTraitors.jpg|Команда Буччеллатии предала Passione NaranciaSwimming.jpg|Миста и остальные смотрят, как Наранча плывет к лодке AbbacchioBodyDiscovered.jpg|Банда обнаруживает тело Аббаккио; Миста отказывается смотреть на него KCMisTrish.jpg|Миста в теле Триш, преследуемый King Crimson DiavoloKillingTrish.PNG|Миста оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Дьяволо убивает Триш в его теле Scolippimenacing.png|Сколиппи угрожающе уставился на Мисту Chapter 592 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 592 Mista using Scolippi as a shield.jpg|Сколиппи схатил Мисту когда Rolling Stones испарился Chapter 593 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, |-| Аниме= GoldenWind Poster.png Part5AnimeKeyVisual.jpg MistaFirst.png|Первое появление Мисты Zucchero torture3.png|Танцует с Наранчей и Фуго Mista episode 7 thumbnail.jpg Mista_1.jpg|Миста стреляет Mista_2.jpg|Миста сражается с Сале Mista eating.png|Молодой Миста наслаждается прекрасным сыром и вином Mista fighting.png|Миста избил мужчину за оскорбление актера Mista beaten up.png|Миста был избит и окровавлен после драки Mista attacking man.png Mista stuck.png|Миста понимает, что его рука закреплена Kraft Work Mista gets shot.png|Собственная пуля Мисты отправляется его живот из-за Сале Mista shocked.png|Миста шокирован выжившему Сале, после прямого выстрелом в рот Mista explaining.png|Миста объясняет, как он выстрелил половиной пули уже внутри головы Сале, отправив обе пули прямо в мозг Сале Mista looks at sale.png|Миста смотрит на бесчувственное тело Сале Mista dragging sale.png|Миста тащит бесчувственное тело Сале в туале Giorno and Mista.png| MistaTrish.jpg|Миста в теле Триш Shocked trishta.png|Миста был шокирован своей новой анатомией после Реквиема Narancia dying.png|Миста держит раненого Наранчу Polnareff holding the arrow.png|Миста заметила, что у Полнареффа есть стрела Shots.png|Мисте стало интересно, что заставило револьвер сломаться GER appears .png|Миста видит Gold Experience Requiem Finale 12.png|Флорист просит Мисту и команду Буччеллати расследовать смерть его дочери Finale 14.png|Миста замечает Rolling Stones GW ep38 Mista & Rolling Stone.png|Миста натыкается на Rolling Stones в лифте Finale 16.png|Миста пытается уничтожить Камень Trish_&_Mista_laughing.png|Триш и Миста разразились смехом после того, как дразнили друг друга о своем опыте сразу после боя Mista.png|Миста со своим нарядом нового цвета GW ep39 finale.png|Миста открывает окно для своего нового босса, Джорно Mista Sex Pistols countdown.jpg|Обратный отсчет до финальных эпизодов MistaTeaser.png|Миста в первом превью MistaCharacterArt.png| Mista Pose.png SexPistolsOP.png|Миста вызывает Sex Pistols в Fighting Gold MistaSPCredits.png|Миста в титрах 5 части |-| Новела= GoldenHeart.jpg Bucciarati gang GHGR.png JoyDivision.jpg |-| Игры= Giogio04.png|Миста в Vento Aureo PS2 game GGPS2Mis.jpg|Профиль Мисты Vento Aureo GGPS2Passione.jpg|Команда Буччеллати Vento Aureo Giorno and Mista PS2.png Mista ASB.jpg|Рендер Мисты в All Star Battle MistaASB.jpg|Вступление ASB MistaTaunt.jpg|Насмешка Мисты, ASB MistaGHA.jpg|Миста выполняет свой GHA ASB 5mst.png|''All Star Battle'' Концепт арт Mista jojoeoh.png|MРендер Мисты в Eyes of Heaven MistaAttackEoH.jpg|Рендер атакует, Eyes of Heaven MistaEoHAttack.jpg|Рендер стреляет, Eyes of Heaven MistaDHA.jpg|DHA, Eyes of Heaven DR Mista 1.jpg|Миста JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Records DR Mista 2.jpg|Особая атака Мисты |-| Прочие= Mista1.jpg Mista2.jpg Mista3.jpg Giomista.jpg Brunogang.jpg Brunogang2.jpg GioGioPS2 Sketch 04.png LumineXJoJo.png Topfhh.jpg|SAS 100 mista2.jpg|SAS Sr1.jpg|Statue Legend Mis 01 bdammd3.jpg|Real Action Heroes 27214.jpg|Kotobukiya Top (8).jpg|Chara Heroes Интересные факты *В десятке любимых персонажей Араки в 2000 году, Миста занял 7 место, став четвертым в списке персонажем из пятой части после Буччеллати, Джорно и Диаволо. *Тетрафобия Мисты связана с культурной верой в большинстве стран Восточной Азии, включая Японию, в то, что номер четыре является несчастливым; эта вера происходит от слов «четыре» и «смерть», которые звучат одинаково на их языках. Это распространяется даже на его силу стенла, Sex Pistols, который будет стимулировать Мисту не стрелять из своего пистолета, когда в его револьвере только 4 пули. Примечания Навигация en:Guido Mista Категория:Passione Категория:Банда Буччеллати Категория:Люди Категория:Союзники Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Главные союзники Категория:Мужчины